Wizard Weddings
by draconawolf
Summary: When a wizard proposes to another wizard, there are interesting tradtions they both must follow.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. Only this perversion of a plot is mine.

"I am sorry love, but you don't have a choice in the matter." A hint of exhaustion clipped the edge of the otherwise amused tone of a distinguished young wizard. It was not a physical exhaustion, but rather a psychological one. He had lost count of how many times he and his partner had been over this.  
  
Madame Malkin watched the interaction between two of the wizards in her shop. While one browsed through various formal robes, the other man sulked in the middle of the store, attracting quite a bit of attention. These two potential customers had been arguing for the past hour and half and, had they not been such high profile wizards, the proprietors would have thrown them out. She was quite used to this sort of conflict, however, most couples would have left an hour and fifteen minutes ago, rather than bicker in public. These two, on the other hand, were both too stubborn and refused to leave the store until one of the got the better of the other.  
  
"No, absolutely not! I refuse." Madison Malkin, owner of Madame Malkin's Robes sighed to herself as the same arguments baseless refusals were repeated over again.  
  
The plump, well-dressed witch turned to assist another customer while the argument went another round. Had she been familiar with muggle technology, she would have likened the conversation to a broken record. She did feel bad for the poor young man, though. This was one argument he would not win.  
  
"It is wizarding custom, you know that. I proposed, therefore you have to wear the dress. How many more times do I have to say it?" He chuckled at the scowl on his lover's face and went back to browsing through the expensive formal robes.  
  
"I would still like to know where you read that! I've been though every book on wizard customs and I have never seen that fact!" The dark haired wizard yelled passionately.  
  
To his credit, the other man did not react to his partner's outburst. He simply laughed and continued perusing the robes. Finally coming to the end of the rack, he faced his lover and smirked. "Honestly, how long have we been living together? I'd have expected better from you, love."  
  
The elderly witch watched appreciatively as he flowed to the other side of the store to look at the female dress robes. She practically bristled with glee as he examined certain ones more closely. The gentleman had excellent taste and she knew she would make a good deal of profit today, if only his bride-to-be would just give into the inevitable. He was only making life more difficult for all parties involved.  
  
Madison Malkin had seen many obstinate male brides in her day, but this one was by far the worst. In a way, though, she could understand. He had a reputation to uphold, an image to maintain. It would be detrimental for him to be seen in a dress. Yet, as Madame Malkin sized him up, she had to admit that his slender form would be flattered beautifully in on of the more fitted gowns. Mentally, she began preparing any of the alterations that would be needed for each of the dresses the groom-to-be selected.  
  
"You know," he said, turning from women's robes, "that pout does not become you." It was all Madison could do not to laugh with the man at the expression of distaste his lover made.  
  
"I'm not pouting." He retorted indignantly. "I am sulking. There is a difference." He sighed in resignation as the other walked back to where he was sitting and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Madame Malkin blushed like a schoolgirl as the kiss deepened and intensified. She was certain she caught a few peeks of tongue as the argument was thoroughly put to an end.  
  
Stepping back, a smirk on his face, the groom pointed to a slim-fitting gown and gestured toward the fitting-rooms. Despite the grumble on his lips, the blush staining his cheeks belied the pleasure he felt. A few minutes, and much profanity later, a nearly transformed man stepped from the tiny cubical.  
  
His pale skin took on a soft glow under the influence of the white gown and his dark hair and long eyelashes stood out even more. A tight bodice accentuated his lean torso, accentuating the inward curve of his waist. The streamline skirt showed off long legs, clinging slightly to his hips, softening them a bit. His lips were still swollen and red from the kiss and a hint of the blush still graced his cheeks. The veil that fell to his waist framed his face in a soft white cloud, making him look practically angelic.  
  
If Madison thought he was beautiful, it was nothing compared to what his lover thought.  
  
Soft eyes sparkled with love for the man. "Stunning," he whispered reverently under his breath. In only a few steps, he stood in front of the man he would soon be married to and wrapped his arms around him. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, he breathed words of love into his bride's ear. "I adore you, Severus."  
  
A sly smile curved the man's lips as he gazed into the warm green eyes of his partner. "I love you, too, Harry. However, you will pay for this."


End file.
